Silence
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What if when Johnny went to Hawaii he met Bella, his fifteen year old aunt,who, by her father's death is silent ? Can Johnny heal her wounded spirit ?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

" Come, Johnny it's gonna be great. Nothing but the beach,girls,and of course,surfing." Sam says

" Yeah and my fifteen year old aunt."

Yeah I still didn't get how this was gonna work. My grandpa is getting married so that makes his daughter somehow my aunt. To tell the truth I'm nervous about meeting her.Grandpa said she was nice and that we should spend sometime getting to know her. But I think there's a little more to the story

" Dude,are you nervous? What happened to Johnny'it's all good' kapahala ?" he asks

" I left him in on I don't even know what she looks like bro." I say

" Well if she's hott you know who's she going with right ? " Sam asks, laughing

" Yeah and it's definately not you." I reply laughing. The forests of Hawaii were dense and has we drove,I can't help feeling like everything is going to okay. I hope.

" What's her name anyway ?" Sam asks

" Isabella. But grandpa told me she prefers Bella." I answer. so I don't forgot. I don't some people get all weird when call them by first name. I dunno.

" Is she into surfing or water ?" Sam asks

" See, that's the thing. When I asked Grandpa about that, he got all quiet and told me he tell me when we got here." I wonder.

" Oh great." Sam groans.

" What ? What's wrong ?" I turn around to see a huge tree trunk in the middle of the road

" Come on let's move it." I turn to unlock the door but stop when I here what sounds like thunder. We both turn around to see a black stallion galloping towards the car. Sam jumps back in the car. The riders moves like the wind and jumps clearly over the tree trunk. Wow.

" Nice jump." I yell. The rider looks back at me with the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen.

" Dude, she's was hott." As we shifted the trunk out of the way.

" The girl or the horse." I ask knowingly perfectly well his answer

When we reach Grandpa's house, Grandpa comes running out along with Carla, his fiancee. I met her before

" Johnny and Sam, I am so glad you're here !" She exclaims,hugging me and Sam

" I gotta go check in Johnny.I'll see you at the beach." Sam says

" Later bro." I say as he drives off

" So when can I meet my aunt Bella ?" I ask Carla

": Right now. She just came back from riding." She says

" Bella, come down here please." Carla called

A raven-haired girl walks down the stairs and stands next to her to Carla.It's the girl who jumped over the tree. She does't recongize me.

" Bella this is Johnny,your nephew.Johnny this is Bella." Grandpa introduces

" Hi,nice to meet you." I say. Holding out my hand. She shrinks back and runs back up the stairs. O-kay.

" Don't take it personally. She's shy. " Carla says

" She's been through a lot." My mom says

" What happened to her ?" I ask

" You didn't tell him, Johnny ?" Carla asks

" I thought it was better for him to meet her first." Grandpa says

" Tell me what ?" I say

Carla sits me down.

" Last year,My ex-husband died in a swimming accident. She hasn't gone near water since. " Carla says looking at me

" I'm so sorry." I say

" Don't be. Johnny, Bella hasn't said a word since he died. Bella's um,um, mute. We have tried everything to get to talk. But she won't.. The doctor said that she will speak when she's ready to. But I just want my daughter back" She cries into grandpa's shoulder.

" We're kinda hoping maybe you could give it shot." Grandpa

" I'll try my best" I say. Grandpa and Carla both hug me

" Thank you Johnny."Carla says

How I'm going to do that, I have no clue

**Don't worry Val's in the story. R&R ! R&R R&R R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Carla shows me to my room and when I pass Bella's I hear a guitar.

" She's plays ?" I ask

" Beautifully. Her father taught her. That's how she communicates now. You see, she only plays to calm herself down whe she's scared.She's played a lot lately . I mean when's she not with Diablo and Val." She says The guitar stops. I hear shufflig and the door opens.

" Hi." I say friendly enough. She justs look at me .She looks at Carla and points to her riding helmet.

" Sure but be back before dinner." Carla says. Bella nods and walks away

" Who's Diablo and Val?" I ask

" Oh wow,Diablo's the horse that her father bought for her before he died. She loves that horse so much that we had to bring him here for her to ride. She rides every day and night. She competes,even here. Val is her friend. Her father owns the stables. She is only person that Bella will let come near Diablo. Except for me. Call me crazy but I think Diablo is the only thing she talks to." She says

" Have you heard her speak at all ?" I ask

" When she's sleeping. Sometimes she cries out for me and her father when she has nightmares. But when I wake her up she says nothing. I just wish she would talk to me." She says in anugish

" I'll do what I can to help." I say hugging her.

" That's all you can do. That's all any of us can do." I walk outside to see Bellla walkingpast the driveway.

" How does she get to the stables ?" I asked grandpa

" She walks. How bout' you give her a ride ?" Grandpa says smiling handing over his keys

I get in his car and catch up to Bella who notices me and stops walking

" I'm going to the beach. You wanna ride to the stables ?" I ask She shakes her head and keeps walking.

" Are you sure ? It's really hot there. But in here so, so, cool. I doubt horses come with AC." I say laughing. She almost cracks a smile but shakes her head and keeps walking. I don't stop

" That was you went over the tree this morning. That was so awesome. I wish I could do that. I can just on snow or even in the water but not as high in the water." She looks at me in defiance but something makes her give up. I stop the car and she gets in.

" Your mom told me about your horse,Diablo. Was he the the horse you were riding earlier ?" I ask. She nods. Well at least its something.

When we reach Paradise Stables a pretty blond girl waves to me. I roll down the window

" You must be Johnny. I'm Val's Bella's friend. Her mother told me a lot about you." she turns to Bella.

" Bell, Diablo's waiting for you. Once you tack him up you can go out.' she says When Bella jumps out I see a scratch on her wrist. I grab it. She winces and turns towards me

" What happened to your hand." She eases out of grip and walks off

Something's very very wrong.


End file.
